Starlight
Hey guys! So this is my second movie pitch. The name isn't official but this is going to be a musical movie, mostly hip-hop and the like. Please let me know what you guys think! Plot Gabrielle Johnson is the daughter of a down-on-his-luck single shop owner whose shop is trying to be repossessed by the bank since he is in debt. The shop is very dear to her family because her parents had built it back when her mom was alive, and it was their dream to all be able to run the shop as a family. She seems to find a solution to her problem when she sees a flyer for a musical talent competition, Starlight, that will be hosted in her city. It offers a huge monetary prize but has a requirement of five people per entry. She manages to find four other people, each with their own reason for seeking out victory, but will this rag-tag team of completely different people prevail and bring home the money, or will they fall apart? Main Characters 'Gabrielle Johnson: '''Gabrielle is the protagonist of the movie. She is persistent, stubborn, and a natural born leader. She is very family-oriented but she likes to deal with things on her own, often making her bite off more than she can chew. She is a perfectionist that likes everything to go her way. When her dad's shop is being threatened to be torn down, she really wants the money to help out with the shop and get her family into a stable condition financially. '''Kennedy Marlin: '''Kennedy is terrified of the spotlight and likes to stay in the shadows. Ever since a dance battle that turned into her embarrassment of the year, she gets mocked by Ayana and her girls, who once used to be her friends. When she is asked by Gabrielle to participate in the music competition, she immediately declines, but she gives in once James points out that she needs that money for her grandfather, who is very sick and in need of treatment. Now, she has to, even with Ayana's taunting, be able to muster up enough of that old confidence to follow through with her moves without letting her past mess up her future. '''James Lincoln: '''James is a very flirtatious and suave young man that is a very skilled dancer and singer. His family is wealthy, but after blowing a lot of money, his dad cuts him off for being useless and he is basically shunned from the family. When he hears about what Gabrielle is doing, he immediately wants in to prove to his dad that he is capable of doing something great. James also is a big goofball, which is something that totally clashes with the player reputation he has on the streets. '''Shanice Balk: '''Shanice is the youngest of the group, but she isn't far behind anyone. She has sharp wit and quick sense and seems to be the peacemaker of the group whenever things go awry. She wants to win the competition to earn a scholarship for a big name music school that she has dreamed of attending since she was little, and she won't let anything stop her - especially everyone's childish behavior. Although she tells the group millions of times that her relationship with them is strictly professional and she's only using them to get the scholarship, she starts to love them as a family, which she thinks might be a nuisance and hold her back. '''Toad: '''Toad was the last to join the group. He's a troublemaker who once ruled the streets. After getting into some trouble with a bad crowd, he ends up owing a lot of money to the leader of his ex-crew. Realizing he has no other choice, he begrugingly joins the group. But Gabrielle's controlling attitude conflicts with his rebellious attitude, and their refusal to work with one another could threaten the whole team. Despite his outside exterior of an I-don't-care attitude, he is extremely worried inside about what the crew will do to him if he doesn't give them the money in time. He is extremely observant and can usually see right through people. Supporting Characters '''Ayana Clay: '''Ayana is the leader of ''A-group, the name of her dance team. She is manipulative, cold, and self-seeking. After witnessing Kennedy's dancing accident and uploading it to the internet, she has been reminding Kennedy non stop about it. Thing is, she only bothers Kennedy about it so that everyone can forget what heppened to her in freshman year. '''Xavier Brewer: '''Xavier is the leader of Toad's old crew. Xavier and Toad used to best friends, but after some stuff happened in his life, Xavier pushed him away. Since Toad knew stuff about him, Xavier quickly blacklisted him and brought up the money that Toad has owed him over the years, knowing that Toad's family wasn't wealthy enough to just give that kind of money away. Category:Wiki Channel